Broken
by turtle1227
Summary: Nate's stressed, and he ends up doing something to Bella. What happens when Will finds out?


"Okay, guys, let's take it again. Nate, try to ease up a little this time. You seem tense." Bella grabbed hold her microphone and pulled it close to her mouth as Nate finished the countdown.

She began to sing, but right away Nate's finger slipped and he hit the wrong key. Bella, slightly annoyed, grabbed his arm and brought him off the stage. They stepped into a little corner, where they were alone.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

He flashed her an irritated look. "What do you think? I'm failing half of my classes and no girl will even look at me."

His voice was sharp, and it startled Bella a little.

He never snapped at her.

She began to feel uneasy, but she said, "We can call it a day, if you want. We've got in enough practice." She was just trying to make him feel better, but apparently those were the wrong words to use.

"What, you think I'm failing at this, too? Well, I'm so sorry I can't meet your _freakin_' standards!"

"No, that's not what I meant at all-"

But she was cut off. And unfortunately, not by a voice. Buy a fist.

He punched her. He _freakin_' punched her.

Bella grabbed her face, and looked up at Nate with unbelieving eyes. He stared down at her with the same expression.

"Bella, I-"

"Don't," She whispered, so softly she could barely be heard. Then she took off, running out of Rikki's, and diving into the ocean.

* * *

The moon pool, she thought to herself, but then disregarded it, as she knew Cleo and Rikki would look there first. She could hide in the lush forests of Mako, but even that could be considered obvious.

She felt a tugging memory in the back of her mind, like a place she could be alone was on the tip of her tongue.

That shark breeding ground, by Mako. What was it called? She couldn't remember, but she figured it would be a good hiding spot, so she swam as fast as she could there.

She wasn't as familiar with sharks as she was dolphins, but they wouldn't be that bad, right? After all, all sea creatures were friends of mermaids.

One there, she saw a wide array of corral, almost like a wall, and headed there, trying to ignore the sharks surrounding her.

She could hold her breath even longer then Cleo or Rikki, maybe thirty, forty minutes. She pushed it to her absolute limit, not wanting to move from her spot. Her eyes had been shut the entire time she'd been here, fearing that if she opened them, she would see something traumatizing.

At least this frightening situation had taken her mind off the other situation that had happened to her. Nate punched me. She still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She knew the guy was a creep, and a definite perv, but she didn't think that he would ever…No, she refused to let herself think about it.

_Besides_, she told herself, _it was my fault it happened._

* * *

He thanked Sophie all the times she had pushed him to train, train, train, because he wouldn't have been able to run that fast without her.

He arrived at the café from his house in two minutes flat.

Once inside, he looked frantically around for Rikki and Cleo.

There they were, looking panicky.

"What? What happened? Where's Bella?"

"Haven't seen her all day, but everyone 'round here seems really worried. We're gonna go out to the moon pool, see if she's there."

Rikki said, worriedly. Will gave them a single nod, then walked over to where Nate was standing on the stage, laughing with his buddies.

Will grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Heyyy, finally come to your senses? Need a little lady advice from love doctor?" He said.

Will ignored him. "Have you seen Bella lately? Like, earlier today for practice, or something?"

Nate turned pale. "Um, uh, yeah, she was here for practice." He managed.

"Do you know where she went after?" Will asked.

Nate quickly shook his head. "No, nope, sorry. I have to, you know, um, get back to practice. Ring me if you need anymore advice." He hurried over to his keyboard and started playing random keys that sounded awful.

Will wasn't sure what Nate knew, but he was absolutely positive he knew more than he was letting on.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad story. I love Bella and Will, though, so I had to make a story about them. Review, please, and I'll understand if you flame.**

**P.S. There are so many stories called 'Broken.' I feel like a copy-cat now.**


End file.
